


Sombra Knows

by tav1sh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Oh jesus, i havent written porn in like years, i havent written reader x character porn ever, reader is thirsty as hell but the sex is all Consent, readers got a vagina and boobs, sorry mom im sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tav1sh/pseuds/tav1sh
Summary: Sombra has visited you once before, injured and bleeding all over your apartment. When she leaves, you think you might never see her again. You try to figure out more about her, but there's only so much you can find out about someone who doesn't exist on the web. It's only a few weeks later that she returns, and she knows that you were prying.She know who's been naughty.(inspired by Sombra's holiday voice line)





	1. Sombra

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a two or three parter, with the second part containing all the sex and shit. so the porny part is not out yet, but im in the middle of writing it.  
> this is kind of self-indulgent but like. how could i Not write something after hearing that voice line???

“I know who’s been naughty.”

The playful voice shocks you; it’s right in your damn ear and you jolt in your seat, looking around wildly. You haven’t heard that voice, not in a few weeks, but you have to admit that you‘re relieved because you weren’t sure you would ever hear it again. But as you flail your arms and spin your chair, you don’t see anyone and you don’t hit anything.

For a moment you have a terrible thought: that you just imagined it.

You slow your movements and you stare desperately into the darkness around you. Your lamp sheds only so much light in the room, and beyond the borders the room just sinks into blackness. Maybe she was somewhere there, where you couldn’t see her?

“Hello?” You call quietly into the darkness, voice wavering in uncertainty. You want so bad for her to be there again. But no, your apartment is silent, and no one is there to reply to you.

You think you imagined it until something is cupping your face, familiar and grounding, and you gasp in surprise. The air in front of you ripples with the contact, and in a brief second a hand materializes, and then an arm, and then _her_. She stands in front of you, looking down at you with a neutral face. She’s still as breathtaking as before and you’re floored by her beauty and her intimidating presence, not to mention that she just appeared out of thin air.

“I missed you,” you breathe, mouth turning up into a weak smile, and she is taken aback, frowning. The hand falls from your face and you want to catch it, to put it back on your cheek but you don’t want to step out of line. You’ve already messed up, and you curse yourself for sounding so creepy.

“You were trying to find more information about me,” She instead says, disregarding what you said, and you glance to your computer screens, which were indeed full of windows and searches about a woman in purple who could disappear. “I told you not to. If you’re trying to hand me into the authorities, it won’t work.”

You’re surprised; there’s no way you would _ever_.

“No, of course not,” you say, eyes wide, “I just wanted to know more about you.” She looks at you in confusion and you gesture to the chair behind her. But she doesn’t sit.

“You should just forget I was here,” She shakes her head, “forget about me.”

“How can I do that?” You ask incredulously, “I find you hurt and bleeding all over my bed one day! How can I forget that?” And it’s true. You’d come from college one night and found the door unlocked. In fact, once you entered the apartment, the security for your entire place had been tampered with, and someone had unlocked every part of it. Even in the night, the moonlight found its way into your apartment. One of your windows had been open, and a blood trail from there led to your bedroom. You’d found this woman there, curled in on herself and sound asleep. At first you’d been apprehensive, thinking that someone had come to rob you.

But she was wounded, and she was sleeping. You could hear her ragged breaths. You came closer, putting your bags down next to the bed. You squinted in the darkness, trying to see her when all of a sudden her eyes flew open. Despite her wound, she was on you in a second. She knocked you to the floor and you struggled for a second, reacting purely on instinct until you felt the gun barrel on your forehead and you froze. In the silence you felt your heart thumping and her uneven breaths. You felt her legs straddling your waist and her other hand gripping your wrist, pinning it to the floor.

Something warm dripped onto your chest, and you remembered that she had been wounded.

“Are you okay?” You asked, and it had sounded so dumb in the moment considering she was one movement away from killing you. And she was clearly not okay, but you had said it anyway and it was too late. The woman shifted her weight, grimacing. “There’s a first aid kit in the closet,” you continued, voice coming too fast with the pressure of a gun to your head.

“How can I trust you won’t tell anyone?” She finally said, and you blinked.

“Um,” you began, racking your brain for the best possible thing to say to avoid death, “I promise I am sufficiently intimidated.”

A moment passed, and then the body on you shook and the pressure of the gun on your forehead vanished. You realized that the woman was laughing, and you breathed a sigh of relief.

That night, you helped her bandage her wound and she slept in your bed. She had done something to your computer and phone to prevent you from contacting anyone that night. You didn’t know much about her but something intrigued you. Half of your mind told you that this was dumb and dangerous. The woman was armed, she’d been wounded for a reason, and she’d taken refuge in a random apartment rather than go to a hospital.

But she had been hurt, and she looked vulnerable, and you couldn’t bring yourself to call the authorities. Half the people you knew, anyway, were probably doing illegal things anyway in this day and age. The second omnic crisis was coming, and people were desperate.

You were sure you weren’t doing anything much worse than anyone else. You were just helping an injured person.

She’d stayed in your apartment for another night after that, and warned you to not tell anyone about her nor try to find out anything about her. You’d promised you wouldn’t, even though you could use your phone and computer again. You two had shared a mediocre meal of instant ramen more than once, and she’d healed from her wound fast. It was weird, but you’d also promised not to ask questions about her. You still didn’t even know her name.

“You don’t need to know my name,” she’d said before leaving in response to your question. She’d turned invisible, and she was gone. Weeks had passed, and you had hoped to hear something from her. But of course you wouldn’t, she didn’t give any contact information and didn’t take any of yours.

Until now.

“Look, I only came to tell you to stop prying. It’s too dangerous, and you don’t know what you’re getting into,” She says, shaking her head. Your heart falls, and you can’t understand why you’ve grown such an interest in the woman. You’ve only had one other meeting with her.

But she was alluring and intriguing. And she still is, even here.

“Could, um, you at least just, stay the night?” You ask weakly, glancing away in embarrassment. You sound so needy and weak, and it’s just pathetic. The truth is that you haven’t had _anyone_ at your apartment other than her in such a long while, and you miss the company. You miss _her_ company. You miss her jabs at the television programs and her laughter at your attempts to make food. You miss her standing over you when you tried to write an essay for homework, smirking in amusement. It only happened for a few days, but you had gotten used to it. Her being gone made your apartment feel empty. The woman gives you an incredulous look.

“Why?” She asks suspiciously.

“I helped you get better, didn’t I?” You ask, gaining some confidence, “You-.” You sound like you’re trying so hard; you’re so desperate for her attention and you cut yourself off. You were going to say ‘ _you owe me_ ’ or something like that, but thinking about it, you know that it’s kind of a manipulative thing to say. You want to persuade her to stay but you don’t want to force her to.

The woman stares long and hard at you.

“Are you… lonely?”

_Oh shit._

“Uh.” You press your lips together and look around the room, anywhere but her piercing gaze. You don’t know if you just want to spend time with her or just, you know, sleep with her but you know it has to be _her_ . There’s something about her that you can’t escape, and you know you just want _her_.

But she’s right, you are also kind of lonely. You aren’t in a relationship, and the last one had ended at least a year ago. Most of your college friends live much closer to campus and you’re too much of an introvert to hang with them for too long. But her…

The woman keeps staring until her mouth curls into a smirk.

“I understand now, _amiga_ ,” she says, stepping closer to you. _Oh, shit._ You freeze, locking eyes with her and nervously awaiting whatever it is she was going to do. She’s leaning over you know and you’re tilting back, your chair reclining a little bit as you keep staring. One hand sits on your shoulder, and the other, with its strange glove and ridiculous nails, trails up your neck to your face, settling back on it like it did before. The woman is still coming closer, and your mouth parts a little. She’s beautiful; too beautiful. Her skin is dark and she has a beauty mark underneath her left eye. Her left eyebrow has a scar striking through it, and her eyes are surrounded by a dark purplish makeup. Everything about her is alluring and drawing you in, and you don’t realize that you’re beginning to move forward until you feel her lips on yours.

Holy _shit_. Your own hands come up cup her face, wanting to pull her in closer, and your eyes fall closed as you feel your fingers settle on her cheeks. She tilts her head one way and you go the other, deepening the kiss. You’re feeling brave, too brave, and you slowly slide your tongue into her mouth. The woman is unfazed, and returns the favor, moving her tongue alongside yours. The kiss is hot and heavy and you’re feeling a little dizzy, but you can’t stop.

You still can’t believe this is happening but you keep going. You play with her bottom lip before returning to the deeper kiss, but eventually the woman pulls back. She has a different look now, her eyes burning with desire and her lips flushed from the kiss. Your hands fall to the armrests of the chair.

“I told you before,” She says, “I know who’s been naughty.”

For some reason, when she says it this time, your mind instantly goes to the gutter, creating scene after scene of dirty, dirty sex.

“Oh, no. I guess you’ll have to do something about that,” you manage to say, a little breathlessly. The woman laughs. “Do I get a name? Please?” She studies you, a smile on her face, her laughter turning to a small chuckle.

“Call me Sombra, then,” she decides.

“I-”

“I already know your name,” she cuts you off, “it’s on your notebook.” You nod, because she’s right, and that’s okay. You want less talking, anyway. “So what should I do with you? I told you not to pry, but here you are, prying anyway.” You grip the ends of the armrests in anticipation, wondering what you should say. Wondering what _she_ will say.

In the moment you think of her name.

Sombra.

You know it means shadow and you think it fits her too perfectly. Stealthy, seductive, and appearing out of the darkness.

It’s her.

Sombra takes a moment to think and you just keep looking, drinking in the sight of her. It’s such a relief to have her here again, when you’d thought that maybe you’d just imagined the encounter.

“It’s not often that I get to have a little fun,” Sombra admits, and the glint in her eye is almost predatory. It sends shivers down your spine and you bite your lip.

“We can do whatever you want!” You exclaim, a little too loudly, and then you close your mouth quickly, turning red. You’re too obliging, too placating, and you still just sound pathetic. But you care less about that, and more about her. Sombra gives you a look.

“Why do you like me so much?” She inquires, stepping forward and then sinking into your lap. Oh, dear. She sits perpendicularly to you, her crossed legs over yours, and one of her arms comes around your neck to rest on your shoulder, the other forming a loop and sitting just below her first hand. You stiffen; her body is flush against your front and she leans into your neck. One of your hands lifts off the armrest and tentatively settles on her waist and she chuckles into your neck. You jolt in surprise and you just wait, wondering what she would do. Sombra shifts in your arms, and you feel something brush your ear. First a light touch, and then a hot breath.

“Just wondering,” she whispers, and you feel your temperature shoot up.

“I don’t know,” you say truthfully, “There’s something about you…” You trail off, not sure how to phrase it, and then something warm touches your ear again. You gasp as it moves from the bottom to the top curve of your ear, and you’re pretty sure that Sombra has just licked your ear. It sent tingles of anticipation down your limbs to the tips of your fingers and toes.

“Well, alright,” Sombra says, her breath feeling cooler on the wet part of your ear, and she removes herself from the chair, “I’ll take that answer.”


	2. Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she eats you out but then you eat her out and theres bondage

You swallow hard, relaxing now that Sombra was no longer sitting on you, and you watch her scan the room quickly. She turns back to you after a second and extends a hand, and you watch in surprise as the long, pink nails retract into the gloves. You don’t understand her attire whatsoever, but you’re past the point of caring because she’s just offered you her hand. You lick your lips discreetly and hesitantly reach back and Sombra’s fingers curl around your palm and then pull you up. Your eyes widen because she’s stronger than you initially thought, and then you’re upright. Sombra tugs you gently to the bed, and you stumble for a second, but Sombra catches you before you can fall, and somehow you flush harder than you already were.

“Cute,” she comments, and you see a smile tug at her lips. You can’t help but smile back, and she sits at the foot of the bed, patting the spot next to her. With her other hand still in yours, you come and sit next to her. But she is quick and turns so that she can let go of your hand and instead gently press your chest, pushing you down so that you’re lying face up and your legs are hanging over the edge. Sombra moves a knee up and over you, straddling your thighs and then you feel her taking a solid seat right on you. As you sense her weight settle, she leans over, her forearms coming to rest on either side of your head. 

She’s close now, her face hovering over yours. She smirks a little, and leans in again. You two meet in another kiss, and it’s even deeper than before. You lift your arms, wanting to pull her closer, and wrap them around her waist. She doesn’t mind, and allows you to pull her down. Your chests meet as you kiss, and she smiles into your lips. While the kiss is intense, it’s shorter than the first one, and Sombra pulls back, sitting back up. For a moment you stare up at her, dazed and flushed and wondering how you even got in this position. 

Sombra brushes her hair back, and then sets her hands at your hips. Her fingers are slipping underneath your casual shirt, and you let her dictate the pace. She slowly drags the fabric upwards, exposing first your soft stomach and then your bra. It bunches up above your breasts, all of the fabric pushed to the top of your torso. You wish you could return the favor and try to remove Sombra’s clothes too, but her outfit looks far more complicated than anything you’d ever seen before. Her jacket has a massive collar and a strange double diagonal cut, and there’s a skintight fabric all over her arms and legs. 

She might be wearing a one piece suit or something underneath all the layers. After all, the pattern and colors on her arms and legs  _ were  _ the same.

Sombra might be in a onesie. 

You laugh breathlessly at the thought as Sombra bends down to caress your middle, gloved fingers brushing the light hairs that cover your stomach. She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t stop, dragging her hands over the chub and eliciting another chuckle.

“Something funny?” She asks, hands moving to push your shirt up even higher, baring more of your cleavage. You grin up at her, hands on her thighs.

“Are you wearing a onesie?” You ask. Sombra stops moving and gives you a look, and then she’s laughing too, bent over your body and face in your chest. It’s a little ticklish and you laugh a little harder, your body curling over her head a little bit.

“That’s a sexy question if I ever did hear one,” Sombra says when her laughter subsides, and you shrug.

“It  _ looks _ like a onesie! I was just thinking how difficult it would be to take it off,” you defend your inquiry, and Sombra smiles again. With deft hands, she slips her fingers under the bottom of your bra and pulls it up and over your breasts. A small breath escapes you as your chest comes free.

“Well, we’ll fall off that bridge when we get there,” Sombra informs you, and curls her fingers around your breasts. You’re a little embarrassed, but after your desperate attempts to persuade Sombra to stay, there really isn’t anything that can be worse that that. 

“So it is a onesie,” you return, and Sombra sits up, rolling her eyes.

“I’m going to leave,” She says, hands leaving your chest. You quickly reach for them.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, “no more onesie-talk.” In that moment, you sit up too so you can pull off your shirt and bra all the way. The clothing falls beside you on the bed, and Sombra looks you over appreciatively.

“Good,” she purrs, and then you’re lying back down, Sombra stroking the curves and valleys of your breasts. She dips her head down so she can kiss and lick at your chest, moving her tongue slowly over your nipples. Her hands are moving up and down your sides and coming to caress your face. It’s soft and gentle and your face heats up even more. Your hands come to slide around to her shoulders, pushing her slightly into you. The contact is nice and you think you’re lucky to have this tonight.

Sombra moves her head up to yours again so you can kiss, her left hand staying behind to keep moving over your breasts. Your nipples have long since hardened and her ministrations send small twinges of pleasure through your body. She seems content to let you just lie there, working your body slowly to arousal.

Your kiss is a long, slow one that makes you dizzy and faint. You feel Sombra’s tongue alongside yours again and she moves so expertly, playing with your teeth and lips until you’re both out of breath, and you break apart, a string of saliva connecting your mouths until it breaks.

“So, what are you into?” You ask, “I want this to be good for you, too.” And it’s true, you don’t want to just do nothing while Sombra hauls ass the whole time. The woman doesn’t stop moving, only changes the direction of her hand and drags it southward to your hips.

“Control,” she replies, “I always  _ love  _ to have control.”

Her voice sends tingles down to your crotch and you stare at her. She matches your gaze and smirks, and you gasp when you feel her fingers touch you through the fabric of your skirt. You’re hot and you feel your temperature rising still.

“Sounds good,” you say back to her, “Anything else?”

Sombra hums in thought as she moves her hand and dips underneath your skirt. You’re glad you hadn’t done your laundry; otherwise, you’d probably be wearing jeans or something. All the remaining clean clothes you have at the moment? Skirts. But the skirt allows for easy access. Sombra, on the other hand, wearing her fuckin’ onesie...smh…

“You have any toys?” She asks, and you nod, pointing to the side at a dresser. You move to get up, but Sombra pushes you back down. “Stay there,” she says, “I’ll see for myself.”

You watch as Sombra pulls open the top drawer, and wonder which object she’ll pull out. You have a decent amount of toys, including several kinds of vibrators, anal beads, lube, possibly some rope, and who knows what else? Your last significant other was adventurous. You’ve got a lot of stuff accumulated over the years.

Kind of unsurprisingly, Sombra pulls out the rope. She also takes out the vibrating purple dildo and some lube.

“It’ll do,” she says as she turns back to you. You wonder what kind of things  _ she  _ has back at her home.

“I’m glad I could accommodate your tastes,” you say, a little sarcastically. She winks at you, and you melt a little. 

Sombra, it turns out, is used to tying rope for sexual purposes. Thankfully your bed has convenient bedposts for you to be tied to, and Sombra lovingly loops the cords around your wrists, and then ankles. You watch in silence as her dextrous hands form knots in the rope, effectively forcing you into a spread eagle position. You  _ can  _ move, of course, but you can’t escape. 

You really like it.

“Maybe another day when I have time,” Sombra begins, running a hand up your leg as she admires her handiwork, “I can tie you up with a vibrator in and just leave and come back later.”

You hate yourself for finding that ridiculously arousing. And you wonder if that means there  _ will  _ be a next time. It excites you.

“I wonder how long you’d be able to wait,” she purrs, hand coming higher and pushing up your skirt, “Five minutes? Twenty minutes?”

“I guess we can find out another time,” you say. You want to move your body into her touch, but you stay still and let her fingers move higher still. 

“It’s a date,” Sombra agrees, and you look at her in surprise. 

“Really?” You ask, and then jolt when she touches you through your underwear. 

“Of course,” she nods, “I can’t pass up an opportunity like this, not when you’re so willing. I’d love to oblige.”

There are no words to describe the joy the suddenly rushes through your body, and it’s amplified when you feel Sombra drag her finger up. You tense a little bit in your bonds, your own fingers curling into loose fists.

Sombra suddenly pauses in her ministrations, and you lift your head to see what’s wrong.

“What’s up?” You ask.

“I probably should have taken these off before tying you up,” she says, and tugs at your dampening underwear, “But whatever, we’ll make do.” You blush a little, looking down your body. You can’t see your crotch because of how your skirt is all bunched up around your waist, but you can see Sombra’s teasing smile.

Over the new few minutes, Sombra takes the time to gently play with you. She pulls aside the fabric covering your vagina and traces laps around your folds. Her fingers are never stopping, sinking into the valleys of your labia and even barely dipping inside, although she avoids your clitoris. Your breathing grows heavier and you can hear Sombra as she strokes you. You can tell that you’re wet, and you can hear the sounds of her fingers moving along you. You wonder if she has that weird glove on, but even if it is you’re grateful that the talon-like nails are currently retracted. 

“We might not even need this,” Sombra comments, glancing at the bottle of lube, and you flush again.

“Lucky for us,” you manage to say, before gasping again as Sombra brushes your clitoris. Your spine arches for a second and you bite your lip, tightening your fists. You can feel fluid slowly leaking out, and you clench and unclench your muscles in anticipation. She’s going so slowly and it feels amazing, but you wish she would go a little faster. Sombra can tell you’re impatient.

“Eager, are we?” She says, her smile growing, and you look at her, cheeks red and breathing fast.

“Please,” you say, and she grazes your clitoris with another lap around your labia. 

“Alright,” Sombra replies, and her finger leaves you. “A small present, just for you.”

Suddenly something else touches you, and you jolt when you realize it’s her face. You feel her mouth smirk against you, and she redoubles her movements. A soft moan escapes your mouth when she prods you with her tongue.

“Holy shit,” you say, curling your toes and fingers and tensing your limbs. Sombra doesn’t stop, and licks a path from your entrance to your clit. Jesus, it feels so good. She lays a firm hand on your thigh, preventing you from moving it, and wields her expert tongue. Her motions wring little gasps and moans from you, working your clit with skill. You see her move and then you feel fingers back on you, but this time, they’re circling your entrance while Sombra licks the spot above that.

You forget to speak and just focus on the sensations, breathing harder and harder as Sombra licks you, lips kissing at your clit and labia. A finger slips inside and you bite your lip, gripping the rope and tossing your head back. She lets it sit there for a second, testing your insides while she licks you. You clench a little bit, wanting more, and Sombra starts moving her finger in and out. It’s slow and dragging, but you can feel sweat beginning to bead on your skin as you continue to heat up.

It’s not that long until another finger joins the first, pistoning in and out of you a slightly faster speed. Her tongue begins to move faster, dragging across your sensitive flesh and you let out a small cry. A small tingle starts in your toes and a pressure builds in your stomach. Your breathing accelerates even more and you’re tensing even more, tugging at your bonds and unable to escape the pleasure that Sombra gives. Two fingers turn into three, and she’s moving so fast that your orgasm comes immediately. A small release of pressure busts in your crotch, warmth spreading from your clit to the rest of your body. Your mouth is open in a silent scream and Sombra keeps finger-fucking you through the orgasm, although slowing it down until your writhing body stills.

Pleasure courses in small waves through your body and you feel a little light-headed as you come down from the high. When you find the strength to lift your head, Sombra smiles and stands up from where she had been, flexing her gloved fingers in front of you. She slowly licks her own lips, and you remember that she’s tasting you on her tongue.

“That was fun,” she says, her own cheeks slightly red.

“It was,” you say back, letting your grip go lax as you rest, “what about you?”

“Don’t worry,” Sombra says, “I’ve got an idea.”

But rather than go farther, Sombra steps back. You’re disappointed because you want her, but your annoyance vanishes as you realize she’s beginning to strip. 

You watch, lifting your head a bit as Sombra starts the ridiculously complex action of taking off her jacket. She’s undoing zippers and buttons that you couldn’t even tell were there, and your arousal lessens as it drags on. Who designed that outfit?

Sombra knows that this is almost painful to you, but she takes her time anyway, sending you knowing glances. Slowly the layers come off, and you see that she unfortunately was not wearing a onesie. The long sleeve shirt and leggings are separate pieces, but they were of such a similar design and color that they appeared to be the same article. Sombra sticks her tongue out playfully as she pulls the shirt up, her back facing you. There’s a metal brace implanted into her spine, and strange markings all over her back. It intrigues you, but you don’t think it’s the time to be asking questions. Sombra undoes her bra and lets it fall, but doesn’t show you her front yet. She’s looking at you over her shoulder, smirking, as she tucks her thumbs into the top of her leggings. 

You let your head fall back, your neck tired, and sigh, wondering how long this is supposed to take. You’re still wet and ready, but there’s no sign of anything more until Sombra finishes undressing. 

You stare at the ceiling and try to bring your legs together, to try and create your own kind of stimulation, but the ropes don’t allow that and you’re just left, frustrated and aroused and unable to do anything. Finally the bed sinks, and you look up and see Sombra has climbed on.

“Sorry about that,” she apologizes, but you can see that she’s more amused than actually guilty. Sombra then moves around, and you see that she’s rotating herself so that she can present you with  _ her  _ vagina. In the movement you admire her body. She’s actually naked now, but the strange metal things are still in her hair and she’s got the metal back brace. She moves without shame, and you admire the curve of her breasts as they sway in her movements. And then her crotch hovers over your face, and you can tell that she’s wet, too.

Sombra settles into a comfortable position and lowers her butt, and you reach out with your mouth. But as you first taste her on the tip of your tongue, you feel Sombra get back to work. There’s some shifting in the bed, and a cold, wet thing touches your sensitive labia. 

“What a nice variety of toys you’ve got,” Sombra comments, and you realize she’s taken one of the vibrating dildos in hand. You want to reply, but then she settles on your face and you know it’s time to return the favor. You’ve given oral a couple of times, but you’ve never wanted to make it as pleasurable for the receiver before. 

You know you have to do your best here. You focus on the wet labia on your mouth and start working the flesh, using your tongue to stroke her. She’s already wet, so it’s easy to move your tongue and you seek out her clit. You try your best to focus, but you feel Sombra turn the vibrator on and you tense again. She brushes your crotch with the tip and you arch your back, your face pushing up into her. Then you hear  _ her  _ moan softly, and you smile into her wetness. 

The vibrator touches your entrance, and Sombra gently begins to push it in. It’s cold in comparison to her fingers, but it still feels nice. The low vibrations travel to your abdomen and you try to move your tongue faster. Pleasure begins to build inside you again and you lick harder, touching at her clit. Sombra slides the vibrator in a few inches, and then takes it back out. She’s doing this so slowly, letting it sit inside for a few seconds before pulling it out. 

You move your tongue and push it inside Sombra, and she stiffens, the vibrator jolting with her surprise. But she recovers quickly and retaliates by pushing it in farther still. You curl your toes again, fingers turning into fists when you feel it fully inside, pulsing. Her fingers go back to your clit, playing with it as she starts to move the toy in and out. It’s good, too good, and you gasp when Sombra ups the intensity of the vibrations. She takes turns with moving it inside you and dragging it up your labia to touch your clit, and she’s expertly carrying you back to the cliff. 

You work harder, switching up your tongue movements and trying to pleasure her best. You can hear Sombra’s erratic breathing and feel her thighs quivering; it’s reassuring to know that you’re doing alright. 

Sombra moves the vibrator faster and keeps changing the intensity, making your lips tremble. It feels so good; the pleasure is everywhere and you’re glad that it’s Sombra who’s sitting on you now. You also feel a little bad; she’s giving you  _ two _ orgasms and so far it seems like you’re only giving her one, and it spurs you on to work your tongue even harder, trying to bring Sombra to the peak with you. She suddenly shakes, her grip on the dildo slipping as you thrust your tongue inside her. Sombra jolts and you keep moving your tongue as her body tenses over you, and you know she’s coming. 

The vibrator keeps humming away, but it slips out without Sombra’s hand to keep it in and she collapses. She rolls off of your face, breathing hard and you take a breath of fresh air, proud that you’d made her come.

“Good,” she mumbles, “that was good.”

“Anything for you,” you manage to say back, both of you panting hard. She sends you a wink. Sombra recovers quickly and leans back over your body, returning the vibrator inside you and then thrusts it inside you several times, dipping her head down to stimulate your clit with her tongue once more. You’re already close, and you come again, warmth exploding through your body as your limbs tense and clench. You’re head goes back and you squeeze your eyes shut, pleasure sparking across in white flashes. 

When you settle back down, Sombra is already untying the knots at the foot of the bed, freeing your legs. She’s fast and deft, and you bend and unbend your knees once the rope comes off. She moves to your arms and unties your wrists, too. When she finishes with that, you sit up, rolling your neck and wrists to work out the kinks from being restrained. Sombra gives you a soft kiss, sending you reeling again.

“Shall we clean up?” she asks as you break away, her hand settling on your shoulder, and you nod. Sombra gathers all the rope while you take the vibrator, turning it off and cleaning it up for another day.

“Want to shower?” you say to her as you put all the stuff away. “We’re already naked, anyway.”

Sombra agrees, and you show her to the bathroom. She steps into the stall behind you and you smile, turning on the water. There’s a little play in the shower with lingering touches and intentional strokes, but you’re both too tired for anything more. When you try to wash her back, you’re nervous about touching the back brace, but she shrugs it off and says it’s waterproof. When it’s your turn to have your back washed, Sombra pushes your front into a wall, her breasts coming against your back and a hand coming around your front to brush your crotch. The tiles are cold against your chest and stomach, but you barely mind because Sombra’s hands on your hip and vagina are way more important. She drags her own soapy body across your back, sliding her arms around you until she decides you’ve been sufficiently cleaned. 

When you finish the shower, you give the hanging towel to Sombra and leave the bathroom to get the spare one from the closet. She follows you, making soft comments that touch your heart. She praises you for what you’ve done and even thanks you for the experience. She’s glad, that she spent this night with you. Sure, she’d been kind of confused at the beginning, but once she’d realized exactly what motivated your behavior, she was pleased.

Both of your dry your bodies, laughing at a joke you make until you decide it’s time to get back in the bed. You pull back the comforters and slide in, and Sombra comes in behind you, draping an arm across your naked stomach. It’s intimate and warm, and you’re both drowsy and still basking in a nice afterglow, and you fall asleep to Sombra’s gentle voice in your ear.

When you wake up the next morning, Sombra is gone, but your computer screen is on and there’s a purple skull-shaped symbol on it. 

_ See you later _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: what is sex? we just dont know. i tried my best.


End file.
